Miracles Diary
by Honey1
Summary: An new woman moves to Colordo Springs from Ireland. An fine romance for Mattew. Will he heed and fall finally happily and lasting in love? More chapters will come I promise.


1st of September in the year 1888.

I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! All my life I have always wanted to leave Northern Ireland and come to Colorda . Well I fanally did it. I really truly did it. I left my mum and pappa and sister and brothers and broaded the ship that would bring me to the colonies. When I got to Boston, Massasshutes; I got my train ticket that would bring me all the way to Colordo Springs. It was very exciting train ride; I saw the most beautiful screenery; but I still must admit that the screenery in Derry, Ireland is more beautiful. 

When I got off the train in my new home; I started to walk to the general store {to see about getting myself a room} when I accidently bumped into the town sheriff, I couldn't believe it the sheriff is my age; 22. I said excuess me and went into the general store. I could fell his eyes on me when I walked away from him; when I came back out looking downcast he was standing where we bumped; when he saw my downcast eyes; he walked over to me and said that his name is Mattew Cooper. Mattew asked what was the problem. I told him that I couldn't find a room to rent. Mattew said that his mum and papa had a room at their homestead. Mattew asked me my name I told him it was Miracle; and that I was from Derry; Northern Ireland. Mattew took my eblow and put it under his upper left arm; while he walked me to the medical clinic; he told me his mum is the town's doctor. I was surprised that there was a lady doctor; I have heard about them; but I have never met any. When we arrived at the medical clinic Mattew intouced me to his mum; Michaela Quinn {Dr. Mike which everyone calls her}. Mattew's papa walked in and Mattew intouched him as Bryan Sully; but everyone calls him Sully. Mattew told Dr. Mike and Sully who I was and about my situation. Dr. Mike and Sully met eyes and Dr. Mike told me that there is plenty of room at their homestead for me. I said thank you; I told them that I will work for my room and board. Dr. Mike and Sully protested; but I was admited I told them that I knew how to take care of land; and that I could work their land for them; in return for room and board. Sully and Dr. Mike met eyes again and smiled; Sully said that as soon I as I get setted and rested we will discuss the argments. Sully said that it was time to go home to the children. Dr. Mike closed up. Sully drove the wagon to the train station; and he and Mattew loaded up my luggage. Mattew told me that he will see me at dinner later on that night.

When we arrived at Sully and Michaela's homestead {and my new home} Sully unloaded my luggage and Michaela showed me my room. She told me it belongs to her daughter Colleen. With Colleen off at Medicial School they decided to use it as a guest room. She told me to unpack and rest; and that she will send for me when it is time for dinner. I followed her directions I unpacked and rested. I didn't realize how tired I was until a teenage boy; around thirteen; woke me up to say his name is Brain Cooper and it was time for supper. I quickly washed in the wash ban that eighter Michaela or Sully or maybe Brain left while I was asleep; I changed into something more comfortable and went down to supper. I saw that Mattew had indeed come for supper. Mattew held out my chair like any gentlman in Northern Ireland would for a lady. He sat across from me; Brain beside me; Sully at the head of the table; the left of Brain, Michaela at the right of me; and Katie {Sully and Michaela's baby girl} at the right of Michaela and besides Mattew. We had a presant meal; during which Brain {who reminds me of my brother Christopher} asked me about Northern Ireland; my family; and why I came to Colordo Springs. I told them all the reason why I left my beloved home to come to Colordo Springs was because I got the intching feet. I felt like traveling some before I died. I knew that I was only twenty~two and young enough to travel later on in my life; but I told them that women in Northern Ireland had many babies. That my beloved mum has twenty children, ten boys and ten girls; and that I am the youngest. I told them that my papa was a potoa farmer. I told them that my brothers Christopher, Felix, Lawerance, Edmund, Zachary, Montgomery, Liverpool, Daniel, Cedric, David; and sisters Margert, Bayley, Derry, Anne, Cecily, Gema, Olivia, Lara, Boyle and myself helped papa with the farm. 

It was a very present evening; in which made me miss my family more than I knew. After Mattew left; with the promise to come back and show me around in the 'morrow; and Brain and Katie off to bed, Sully and Michaela and I talked some more. They told me how they met and fell in love; how when Mattew and Colleen; and Brain's real mum; Charlotte Cooper; died of a snakebite and Michaela promised to raise the children herself. We all saw how late it had gotten and went off to bed. I couldn't sleep quite yet; so I decided to take my books down and put them in the bookself {I got persimssion from Michaela before super was fistened}; while I was putting the books away I looked at a book cover on Northern Ireland; I just stood there crying because I missed my homeland and family so much. I didn't realize how much until this very night. Michaela came up behind me and put her right hand on my shoulder; I turned around and fell into her arms. Michaela hugged me and said "It's alright to cry, Micacle. It's alright to cry". She started to sing a lullby. She lead me to the armchair; she sat down and I put my head onto her lap {the way I did with my own mum}; she stroked my hair while I got my cry out. She said that she knows how it feels to be in a new place; and how scary it can be at first. She told me she was from Boston; and when she first came to Colodo Springs she was scared stiff. I said I was scared also; and that I missed my beloved family. Michaela said that the ache of homesick will be there for a while but in time it will be just a tiny ache. She fianlly lead me up my room and tucked me in; and kissed my forhead and said good~night.

2nd of September in the year of 1888

Like he promised Mattew came for me at sunrise. Mattew had me ride behind him on his horse. He showed me all his faviote places. Towards the end of the evening; Mattew took me to a cliff to look at the beautiful sunset; Mattew told me about his first love Ingird; and how she died of a rabbies bite from Brain's pet wolf "Pup"; how he didn't care if he lived or died after Ingird died; until he met Emma. Emma was a proterst at Hanks saloon. He told me how he fell in love with Emma and helped her get out of Hanks saloon and to start her own dressmaking shop. Mattew told me how Emma left a few months ago to go on tour with a famous signer. 

After Mattew helped me down off of his horse at the homestead; he held me close and told me that he has never spoken that much and that personal with anyone before. That there was something in me that made him trust me and to confide in me. Mattew then leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. Mattew said good~bye and mounted his horse and rode home. When I turned to go in the house I saw Michaela at the front window smiling a private little smile.

3nd of September in the year of 1888 

I dreamt last night about Mattew's kiss. I wonder if he felt the same thing I felt. I don't know if he is ready for a realship right now I don't even know if I am ready for a realship right now. Not after Duncan..... Oh Duncan how could you have done it? I loved you so much.... I was ready to give up everything & go with you & be your wife... how could you just walk away & marry Elizabeth McDonnall? I think it is time to tell Mattew about Duncan.

I told Mattew all about my love for Duncan & you know what the funny thing is after I said the entire story out loud I realized that I wasn't in love with Duncan I was just in love with love. Mattew told me that he was glad that I realized that & that I didn't have to carry the thought of my being in love with Duncan for my entire life. 

Mattew kissed me again tonight; after we had supper he told me he wanted to take a walk with me & I said I would love to. After our walk when he was getting ready to head off to his homestead he leaned down & gently kissed me. I really truly do not know what to feel about Mattew.

  
  


4th of September in the year 1888

Brain told me that he wanted to intoucdece me to his old school teacher & friend & the minister of Colodor Springs Reverd Jonhson. When I met the Rev. I was shocked to see that he was blind. But I didn't allow my shock to get in the way to saying how pleased I was to meet him & to attending his church & being in Colodor Springs. He told me that he hopes that I would be very happy here. 

After church was over I helped Michaela with the blanket that was being used for the family for the Sunday pinic. This gave me the oppounity to meet some of the other townfolks, I meet the owner & editor of the Gazzette Dorothy , I said hello to Loran [the man who owns the geneal store & who the Rev lives with], I met Hank who owns the Saloon & has many "girls" working for him; he offered me to be one of his girls but Mattew got really angry at him & told him to live me alone, Hank said that he was only kidding that he knew that I was not that type of girl; Michaela got private look in her eyes. 

After we ate our lunch we decided to head back to the homestead because Katie needed to be put down for her nap. Mattew told me he wanted to talk privatly with me; so went went on a walk. He told me that he never wants to see me in the saloon without him /or the family with me. I told him that he has nothing to worry about that I was & never will be that type of girl.

When Mattew was saying good~night to everyone he leaned down & gently kissed me on the lips in front of everyone. Michaela & Sully had a pleased look on their faces. Brain said he was pleased to see Mattew living again. 

  
  


TOO BE CONTUINED ....

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
